


Boss with benefits: the wedding!

by Anna_Charmie



Series: The Charmie Decameron [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Charmie wedding, Chickens, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, blue matching suits, couples problems, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Charmie/pseuds/Anna_Charmie
Summary: This is the epilogue to the story called "Boss with benefits" (part 4 of the Charmie Decameron), if you didn't read it, I advice you to do it, so it will be easier to understand what's happening in this story and who is who ;)Romance, smut, a wedding in Spain, sangria... and chickens.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: The Charmie Decameron [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010889
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	Boss with benefits: the wedding!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epilogue of the story “Boss with benefits” (part 4 of the Charmie Decameron), if you didn't read it, I advice you to do it ;) A little recap of the story: in 2003 Armie is the boss of the company in which Timmy works, the boy has a huge crush on him; one night he gets drunk and makes a bold move, Armie (who likes him) freaks out and puts some distance between the two of them, only to get jealous and insecure when Timmy starts dating someone else; Armie can't hide his feelings anymore and at a company dinner he sings a song to declare his love for Timmy, a little incident happens and at the end they get together; Nick (Armie's best friend) and Virginia (Armie's assistant) have a secret relationship, make a baby (little Delilah) and get married one and a half year later, and after the party Armie proposes to Timmy, who says yes.

_Barcelona, Spain, may 2006_

Timmy wakes up with Armie's stubble tickling his neck.

“Mmm... _buenos d_ _í_ _as, mi esposo_ ” Armie shows his best spanish pronunciation, and Timmy giggles.

“I'm not your husband, yet” he mumbles, turning around on the mattress and meeting the man's gaze: Armie has a lovely tan, which makes his eyes look even more blue and shining than usual; Timmy has a light sunburn on his cheeks and shoulders, but nothing serious. They are both naked, and this is the last day they will spend as boyfriends: in less than 24 hours, in fact, they will be declared husband and husband by a spanish registrar in the banquet hall of the five stars hotel where they just spent the night, in front of their families and friends.

The spouses arrived in Barcelona a week before with their two wedding witnesses: Nick (for Armie) and Virginia (for Timmy), while the other guests will arrive the day of the ceremony at different hours. The four of them first stayed at a small hotel on the coast, and basically spent seven days in a row on the _playa,_ sunbathing and swimming and drinking mojitos and _sangria._ The last two nights before the wedding, they all moved to the five stars hotel where the wedding will be celebrated the next day. Now it's late morning and the two lovebirds have a very busy day in front of them: breakfast with their witnesses, then the last suits' fitting, barber, hairdresser, and the special surprises Nick and Vi have planned for their friends (separately, of course, and as a tradition, the two spouses will sleep in two different rooms the night before the ceremony).

“We don't have much time before we have to go downstairs, and I won't see you tonight” Armie whispers, kissing Timmy's neck and chest, roaming his hands all over the skin on his sides and thighs; the boy breathes fast and lets out a little moan.

“I know! Such a stupid tradition. Why should we be separated the night before the wedding? I mean, there is nothing we haven't already done” Timmy protests, moaning louder when Armie bites a nipple. The older man licks all the way down Timmy's ribcage and stomach, and when his lips meet the boy's cock, they find it already hard and begging for attention: he laps at the tip, which is warm and smooth, then gives open mouthed light bites all over the shaft, from the base to the top. Timmy tangles his fingers in Armie's hair and enjoys the sensation, then suddenly stops him.

“Wait, Armie, wait... let me move on top” he says and with a feline movement he pushes the other man to lay on his back and crawls down along his body, the boy's face towards Armie's groin and his own crotch towards the older man's face: he puts his knees on both sides of Armie's head, so the two men are now positioned in a _sixty-nine._ Armie chuckles.

“My horny little monkey” he says while biting Timmy's flesh inside his thighs: he wants to devour the boy. Timmy doesn't waste time and with a quick, smooth movement he engulfs Armie's cock into his mouth, straight to his throat, moaning around it when Armie does the exact same. They mirror their movement for a while, until Armie slips a finger into the boy's hole, easily finding his prostate (he perfectly knows every inch of Timmy's body now, after almost two years of relationship) and starting rubbing on it, gently but steadily.

“Oh yeah baby, like that... don't stop” Timmy whines, momentarily taking a break from sucking Armie's cock to breath and relish into his own pleasure. He strokes the man's shaft while lapping at his balls.

“ _Mi amor_ ” Armie says, kissing all around the boy's thighs and ass-cheeks, then going back to his previous ministration: he eagerly sucks Timmy's cock until he feels his body starting shaking with the impelling orgasm.

“I'm gonna cum... 'm gonna...” the boy cries out a warning right before shooting his load into the older man's mouth. Armie milks him to the last drop, listening to Timmy's moans and whimpers. His own cock throbs with impatience, but he has more self-control than his young husband-to-be, so he caresses his spent limbs and waits for Timmy to come back to earth and finish what he started.

\---

When the two lovebirds finally go downstairs and enter the hotel's lunch room, Virginia and Nick are already sit at the table: the atmosphere is cold and they barely look at each other. Timmy and Armie sense immediately that another quarrel had happened right before breakfast, exactly while the two of them were making love. It's been a couple of months now that the crisis between Nick and Vi is going worse and worse every passing day, and even if their friends are trying to talk some sense into the married couple, they keep fighting for every single stupid reason.

“Good morning guys, sorry we're late” Armie greets the other couple, and they smile towards him and Timmy without replying. It will be a looooong breakfast...

“So, which are the plans?” Timmy asks shyly, after twenty minutes of noisy munching and awkward silence.

“Me and Armie are going to have our hair and beard trimmed” Nick says, finally, “Then we head to the tailor for the suits' last alterations and after that...” he looks at his best friend with shining eyes and a clever smirk “Boys night out!! Club, casino, strippers and booze until we collapse” he raises a hand and Armie gives him a very masculine high five. Virginia rolls her eyes and takes another sip of her third _pi_ _ñ_ _a colada_ (well, it's 10pm somewhere in the world).

“And what about us?” Timmy questions the woman, getting worried about how easily she gobbles alcohol lately. She waves a hand, seeming annoyed.

“Same, more or less” Virginia informs him “Just no casino e no whores, unless you want them” she says sarcastically. Timmy shakes his head and blushes; Armie squeezes his thigh under the table, as to say _Keep strong, it's only a few hours._

The waitress comes to ask if they want something else, and Virginia orders more coffee and a couple of portions of _dulce de leche_ in a perfect spanish. Timmy beams at her.

“Wow, where did you learn to speak spanish so well?”

She shrugs, biting a piece of toast.

“I dated Enrique Iglesias for a while” she reveals, “He was a tiger in bed” she says loud enough for Nick to hear it, glancing at him for just a second. Nick performs a defeated eye-roll and Armie and Timmy feel sorry for him.

When the torture of breakfast together is finally finished, they part: Timmy and Armie kiss each other passionately, almost like one of them was leaving to go to war, while Nick and Vi share a glacial _See you tomorrow._ Armie puts his hand on his best friend's shoulder once they are alone.

“Ok, the show is over: tell me where are we going tonight. For real” he gazes at him, inquisitive. Nick smirks.

“I booked a full SPA experience, with four different types of massages, scrub, face cleaning, steam room and Jacuzzi” he announces, proud of himself.

“Oh my God, I love you” Armie says and hugs him tight.

“I know, we should run away together and leave everything behind” Nick jokes and they both laugh. The taxi parks in front of the hotel and they go inside: first stop, the barber!

\---

Timmy opens the door of the fitting room and shows Virginia his suit: it's a dark blue three piece suit, with a slim tie, white shirt and black shoes. Armie's suit will be light blue instead, because they wanted to avoid the classic black/white but also the slightly ridiculous choice of wearing the same, identical suit. Virginia claps her hands.

“Aw, look at you! You look like a Disney prince!”

Timmy blushes and tries to downplay.

“Please, it's just a suit” he gives her a glance from head to toe “You, girl, are absolutely amazing! Nick would be totally mad with jealousy” he jokes: the woman is wearing a long, red dress with a deep V-neck (and no bra) which leaves very little to the imagination. She is gorgeous, and she knows it.

“That's exactly my point, darling” she confesses, half shrugging, a fierce look on her face. “I want him to see what he's missing. Did you know we haven't had sex in more than two months?!” she reveals, sounding as frustrated as she actually is (they used to barely resist two hours without devouring each other), “He doesn't even notice my sexy lingerie anymore! He is neglecting me, and I'm starting thinking that he's cheating on me” she whines, pouting, leaning forward to sink in Timmy's embrace.

“I'm pretty sure she is cheating on me” Nick tells Armie: they are sprawled on two small armchairs, white towels wrapped around their head, wearing white fluffy robes, fresh slices of cucumber on their eyes and two beautiful girls working on their manicures.

“She's not, trust me, I know her” Armie tries to reassure his friend, “If she had found someone else, you would already be a divorced homeless because she would have kicked you out. She doesn't like mess and she can't lie”

“Oh, really?” Nick chirps, not at all convinced, “And what about _I dated Enrique Iglesiasss_?” he says the last four words in a high pitched distorted voice, trying to make a parody of his wife's statement of that morning. The two girls next to them giggle. Armie sighs with resignation.

“You know she is a drama queen. She probably met him at a restaurant and took a picture with him, and now she thinks they were dating” he speculates. Nick grunts in reply and they fall into silence.

\---

The dance club is packed with people of any shape and color. The strobe lights make everything seem blue and green and the music is deafening. Timmy and Vi try to find a way through the crowd of sweat bodies, hopelessly aiming for the bar to order drinks.

“There are so many handsome men in here!” Virginia screams next to Timmy's ear “Maybe I'll get laid tonight” she smirks slyly. Timmy laughs.

“This is a gay club, Vi” he reminds her.

“So? I don't have prejudices, but I have needs!” she shouts out, and they both laugh.

“Maybe you can try a brief trip on the Sapphic side” Timmy suggests her. Virginia widens her eyes, mouth gaping.

“I think I should! I never went through my gay phase in college, I was too busy being the top of my class” she confesses, and Timmy rolls his eyes, smiling. He didn't have any doubt. The two friends are wearing t-shirts that say _Tying the knot in 12 hours_ so probably two of the go-go boys (two bulky dark guys wearing only a tiny thong) must have thought that Virginia is the bride-to-be: they literally lift her from the floor and bring her on a small stage, starting dancing around her, putting her hands on their smooth, shiny chests, letting her touch and brush and spank as much as she wants. She is the happiest woman on earth, and the crowd around them whistles and cheers and howls at her. Timmy stares at her in disbelief for some seconds, then laughs, open-mouthed and free.

\---

A few hours later, Timmy wakes up with a grunt and a weird taste in his mouth: they came back to the hotel incredibly late and incredibly drunk, so he must have puked at some stage during the night. He tries to move his head on the pillow, but his temples are throbbing painfully and he feels awfully sick; he stretches an arm on the side and senses something soft and warm under his palm: he turns around and finds himself groping one of Virginia's boobs through her bra. He takes off his hand immediately, and luckily she keeps sleeping.

He peers at his phone on the nightstand and almost has a stroke: he supposed to be at the airport to pick up his family at least half an hour ago! Shit.

“Vi, wake up, Vi!” he gently shakes the woman, until she grunts and grimaces.

“What?” she whines, putting an arm on her eyes to hide them from the morning light.

“We have to go to the airport to meet my family, now!” he yells and gets up, running into the bathroom and taking the quickest shower of his life.

Virginia calls a taxi, and they wait for it in front of the hotel.

“Is Armie's family already here?” she enquires.

“Yes, they arrived from the Caymans two hours ago. My family is coming from Paris because they went to see my sister, and their flight should be landing now. We don't risk to find Armie and Nick there, anyway” Timmy explains, and feels a pang in his stomach at the thought that he won't see Armie for other six hours. Six long, dark hours. He misses him so much he wants to cry.

The taxi finally arrives and they get in: the airport is about one hour driving from their hotel, so Timmy quickly calls his father to tell him they will have to wait a little. Half way through a country road, though, the car starts making strange noises and suddenly the taxi stops.

“ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _pasa?_ ” Virginia asks.

“ _Me qued_ _é_ _sin gasolina_ ” the taxi driver replies, shrugging.

“What? What did he say?” Timmy bursts out, already starting panicking.

“I think he said he ran out of gas” Virginia tells the boy. Timmy is about to say something else, but he just jumps out of the car. She follows him.

“What are we doing now?” Timmy cries out, his hands tangled in his hair with desperation. “We don't even know where the hell we are!” he screams.

Virginia tries to talk to the taxi driver while Timmy tries to call Armie or Nick, but there is no signal in that area, so the phone is useless. He rubs his palms on his face and grunts in frustration. Suddenly, a tiny old pick-up approaches them on the road and Timmy has an idea: he quickly runs in the middle of the track and waves at the vehicle. The little pick-up stops and an old man peeks his head out of the window.

“ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _pasa, hijo?_ ” the man mutters: he doesn't look annoyed by that unexpected break, though. Timmy calls Virginia so she can explain him the situation, and when she does, the boy suggests that they can climb on the pick-up and the man can take them as close as possible to the airport; they will walk the rest of the road. Vi has some difficulties but she manages to communicate Timmy's idea to the old man: he just nods and moves his head towards the back of the vehicle, giving them permission to join.

“ _No molestes a las gallinas!_ ” the man shouts out while they are reaching the back.

“What did he say?” Timmy chuckles at the weird sound.

“He said: don't disturb the chicken?” Virginia frowns, “What chicken?”. The two foreigners seem confused, but they understand the moment they open the little gate at the back of the truck: dozens of chickens are packed into the small space, eating and shitting, totally unaware of the world around them. Virginia gapes in shock.

“Are you kidding me? Eww!” she whines, but Timmy is already jumping on board: he reaches out his hand to help her going up.

“Come on, Vi, this is not the moment to be fussy” he pleads her, and she has no other choice but comply.

The man is very kind and bring them all the way to the airport. They meet Timmy's family with chicken feathers in their hair and an embarrassing smell of shit all over their clothes.

\---

“Hey” Armie smiles broadly when Timmy joins him in the hall of the hotel. He looks stunning in his light blue suit and bow-tie, the stubble well trimmed and the hair combed on the side.

“Hey you” Timmy replies: his heart is beating loud and fast like a machine gun, and he feels millions of butterflies having a rave party into his guts. He thinks he could explode with happiness any minute now. He gazes at Armie from head to toe. “You look amazing” he says, somehow breathless.

“Thanks, you too” the older man replies, hands in the pocket of the trousers: he tries to keep a guise of calm and self-control, but he is actually dying with the desire to drag Timmy away in the closest room and get rid of all the clothes as quick as possible. Armie is not sure he can resist until after the party without going totally crazy, so he is avoiding any kind of physical contact with his almost-husband, for the moment.

They enter the banquet hall, where the small group of sitting guests are already waiting for them: their families, their friends from school and college, some of their closest colleagues from the office. Nick is standing on the left side and Virginia on the right side, waiting for the two lovebirds to join them in front of the small desk. The notes of a romantic music fill the room. The registrar is a short, chubby lady with short dark hair and a sweet smile: she wears a brooch with the Spanish flag on her jacket and stands behind the desk.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, _y bienvenidos a Espa_ _ñ_ _a_ ” she talks to the little crowd in front of her, then turns to the spouses: “Good evening gentlemen, _y felicitaciones_ ” she says, mixing english and spanish perfectly. “Today we are here to celebrate love and commitment between two people who are freely choosing to be a couple of friends, lovers, companions for the rest of their lives, and they want make it official in front of the people who are important for them, and in front of two witnesses” she gestures at Vi and Nick, “And even if this union is not legal in your native Country, this doesn't mean you don't have the same rights and duties towards each other of any other couple” she glances at the two spouses: Armie nods and turns his head slightly to peek at Timmy, who is fidgeting nervously, pulling at the hem of his jacket. Armie feels brave enough to take Timmy's hand in his own and hold it for the rest of the ceremony. The boy blushes grateful, relaxing at the warmth of the familiar touch.

The registrar lifts a book from the desk, opens it and searches for a specific paragraph. “I would like to read a verse from the Corinthians I always find particularly appropriate in these occasions: _Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. It does not demand its own way. It is not irritable, and it keeps no record of being wronged. It does not rejoice about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance._ ” She closes the book and puts is back on the desk. Suddenly a loud sob breaks the room, and everybody turn their head towards Virginia.

“Sorry, I'm sorry” she apologizes, crying, searching for a tissue in her tiny clutch bag. Timmy takes one from his pocket (he is sure he's going to cry himself eventually) and gives it to the girl. She blows her nose and wipes the corner of her eyes. The spouses then are invited by the registrar to recite their vows. Armie nods to Timmy to encourage him to start.

“I didn't write nothing down, because I wanted it to be spontaneous” Timmy starts, looking at their intertwined hands. “Armie, you are my best friend, the person I call when I need an advice, a kind word, or simply to talk. You are the person I search for when adulthood confuses me” they both laugh, “I will never stop being thankful and honored that you chose me, a simple guy with nothing to offer you except my unconditional love and friendship, and I promise I will try not to screw everything up” Timmy laughs and the whole crowd of people (included the registrar) laugh with him. Armie grins and shakes his head: it's his turn to speak now.

“Wow, that was a stunning speech, it will be difficult to do better” he winks at the boy, squeezing his hand. “Timmy... you have changed my life, in ways you will never know. I was half of a man, no, actually I was just the shell of a man before I met you. I was empty, and lost, and scared; you filled me, you gave me a home, you inspired me courage. You found a stone and you turned it into flesh and blood. I am a full person because of you; I am a better person, because of you. And I will never leave you, even if you should screw it up” he jokes, and Timmy giggles, nodding shyly. Both their mothers are weeping now. Armie turns towards Nick, who searches into his pockets for a few seconds, until he finds the little red box with the rings, and sighs with relief (Armie would have killed him if he forgot them!): he passes the rings to Armie, who takes Timmy's left hand in his own and slips a thin band of white gold, with a small diamond embedded in the center, on the boy's ring finger. Then Timmy takes Armie's left hand in his own (very shaking) hands and is about to do the same, when he realizes that there is something written in the inside of the ring: he peers and smiles when he reads the word _Charmie_ and the date of their wedding engraved into the red gold of the band. He glances at Armie and opens his mouth to speak, but the man stops him:

“It's in yours, too. Please, don't say anything” he huffs, rolling his eyes and then smirking. Timmy shakes his head, laughing, and slips the ring on Armie's long finger. The two spouses are then invited by the registrar to put their signature on a couple of documents (a copy for themselves and a copy that will stay in the city hall's archive as a permanent record), and after them the witnesses take the pen and sign, too.

“And with the authority I hold as a registrar of the city of Barcelona, I now pronounce you, Timothée and Armand, officially married” the spanish lady says finally, softly clapping her hands and inviting the guests to join her: a loud explosion of cheers and applauses fills the room, then; someone yells _Kiss!_ and the two newlyweds are more than happy to comply.

“I love you. Forever” Armie whispers, cupping Timmy's cheeks, catching a rolling tear with his thumb.

“I love you, forever” Timmy manages to reply with the crumble of self-control he still has left. He needs that tissue, now.

\---

The party is amazing: all the guests are sit around one long table, so anyone can easily talk to all the other ones, and after a few minutes (and some glasses of _sangria_ on empty stomachs) there is a joyful mess of voices and laughs. The two husbands are sit in the middle, their witnesses right next to them; then their parents, siblings, and friends. The food starts to come at the table, and it's delicious, tasty and in very generous portions.

“Thank Goddess I don't live here, or I would be three hundred pounds!” Virginia shouts out, with a spoon full of fish _paella_ under her nose. She engulfs it and moans.

“Same for me, I would roll instead of walking” Pauline, Timmy's sister, confirms.

“Oh, please, you french girls are all skinny and beautiful” Vi replies, a hint of jealousy in her tone of voice. Pauline laughs.

“I am only half french, but thank you for the praise” she jokes. Nick stares at his wife, seems on the edge of saying something, but then gives up.

Five courses and an uncountable number of bottles of wine after, Timmy looks at Armie and sees the man clenching his fists on the table, his face tense.

“Are you ok?” he asks, concerned, squeezing a hand on Armie's bicep.

“Yes, uhm... yes, I just” Armie starts to say, but he is brutally interrupted by Nick who stands up and clears his voice for his best man's speech.

“Hi everyone, for the few of you who don't know me, I'm Nick, Armie's office husband” he jokes and all the guests laugh loudly. “I could easily embarrass Armie telling you some of his lowest moments, like him getting drunk and then coming to work hungover and starting making random phone calls trying to order a steak for lunch, but instead calling a mortuary and asking for, and I quote him directly: _the biggest piece of meat you've got_ ” he stops to let the guests catch the joke, and they laugh even louder. Armie rubs a hand on his face, but he's grinning too. Nick goes on: “And this is just the tip of the iceberg of how awkward and absurd this man can be. But today, I want to praise him for being the best friend I could ever wish to find. He is my anchor when I'm going to hit the rocks. He is the brother I don't deserve. And you, Timmy, I've known you for a few years now, but I can say that you are a tough, smart, brave young man who has been so strong to tame a wild wolf like Armie without the need to change him or turn him into someone else, and for that I thank you, for not taking him away from me” Nick's eyes get wet, and he sniffles quickly, then he raises a glass of prosecco for a toast “To Armie and Timmy! Or as we call them: to Charmie!” he drinks and all the guests cheers and raise their glasses in response.

“To Charmie!!”

After the (endless) lunch, the spouses are invited to take the center of the room for their first dance as a married couple: the song is, of course, _Your song_ by Elton John. Armie holds Timmy by his hips, while the boy wraps his arms around the taller man's neck. They slowly move their feet and swing their bodies, but mostly stare at each other, eyes into eyes, blue into green. Armie feels a little embarrassed, and he's quite relieved when other couples join them on the dance floor, so they are not the center of attention anymore. Timmy frowns deeply when he sees Virginia dancing with Armie's father and Nick dancing with Pauline.

“Armie, we need to do something to fix those two idiots, or they will be divorced by the time we come back from the honeymoon!” Timmy urges his husband. Armie nods.

“Yeah, definitely. I'll come up with something” the man reassures him, then smirks cleverly: “Speaking of honeymoon, I have a surprise for you” he says, slipping a hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and passing Timmy a little piece of paper; the boy unfolds it and sees the picture of a boat. “I rented this yacht for fifteen days: we will sail from Naples and navigate the whole Amalfi Coast from north to south, stopping in a different city every day, drinking _vino_ and eating pasta and freshly caught fish and enjoying the sun on the beach. And if we like it, we could buy a house there and come back every summer” Armie proposes, and Timmy's eyes widen with emotion and enthusiasm.

“Oh, Armie, this is... I don't know what to say!” he chirps, hugging his husband tight.

“The first night, we will sleep in a B&B managed by a lady who is 103 years old” Armie reveals, smiling broadly “I hope she won't collapse when she sees we are two men!” he jokes, and they both giggle.

“Don't underestimate the old generations: they are much more open than we think. My grandma adores you” Timmy reminds him, and Armie tilts his head on the side.

“Your grandma was a dancer, she is used to be surrounded by handsome gay men in hosiery and corsets” he observes dryly. Timmy bursts in laugh, because it's true.

\---

It's only about 2:30am that the guests finally give up and the party is declared over.

Armie holds Timmy and kisses his neck while the boy tries to open the door of the wedding suite: the room is lovely decorated with scented candles, romantic music and a basket with two bottles of _Champagne,_ strawberries and cream on the side. There are petals of red roses all over the floor and the bed. The full moon is clearly visible from the balcony. It's like the most romantic dream ever has become true and real in front of their eyes. Timmy turns his head towards Armie, and he immediately knows that his husband just had his same idea.

Nick and Virginia meet each other in front of the door of the suite.

“What's happening?” Nick asks, breathless.

“I don't know! Timmy texted me that it was an emergency” Vi informs him, looking worried.

“Same did Armie to me. I don't understand” Nick shrugs, then knocks at the door, which is open. He peeks inside, but the room is dark and silent, except for the romantic music coming from the stereo. The couple enters and closes the door behind them: they call for their friends, searching the bathroom and the balcony, but nobody is there. Virginia notices an envelope on the bed and opens it: there is a letter.

_Dear Vick, we don't need all this, but you two probably do. Enjoy the champagne and the strawberries, and please, talk to each other! We love you so much and we want you to be happy. Your friends, Charmie_

Vi handles the letter to Nick, staring at the floor. He reads it and chuckles bitterly.

“It must be very clear what's going on between us” he says. His wife lifts and eyebrow.

“Yes, Nick, what's going on between us exactly?” she enquires, sounding angry.

“Are you really asking this to _me_?!” Nick blurts out, confused. “You are the one who's been ignoring me for weeks now!”

“I beg your pardon, Sir?” Virginia yells, sarcastically “You are the one who just stopped looking at me! You didn't even notice I lost weight. Why do you think I did it?” she whines, the hurt written on her face. Nick shrugs.

“I don't know. I thought you did it for someone else” he admits.

“Oh, yeah, sure” she raises her hands in defeat “Because besides my job, our daughter and your mother snooping around and judging every step I take, I also have spare time to find a lover!!” she screams and bursts in tears. Nick stares at her for a while, unsure about the right thing to do.

“I'm sorry, Vi. I didn't mean to hurt you” he says, slowly getting closer but not daring to reach out and touch her.

“I thought you didn't like my body anymore after the childbirth, so I lost weight hoping that you could find me sexy and desirable again, but you kept your distance so I just stopped trying” Virginia confesses, sniffling loudly, drying her tears with the back of her hand.

“I kept my distance because I thought you were seeing someone else and wanted to dump me, eventually” he tells her, cupping her wet cheeks with his big hands, “I was a fool, I know, but I was scared I was losing you and I suppose I was just trying to be strong, to prepare myself for the punch to hit me”

“I'm so sorry” Vi murmurs tearfully, throwing herself into her husband's arms. Nick holds her tight, sighing with relief.

“You don't need to lose weight for me, or for anyone else. You are absolutely perfect, my love” he praises her, smiling, “I miss your round cheeks, and the little dimple you get when you smile” he touches the side of her face, and she laughs; then he presses a hand on her flat stomach: “I miss your soft, warm belly to sleep on at night” he whispers sweetly, then he squeezes both hands on her ass-cheeks “But mostly I miss your big, gorgeous bottom! Seriously, I want it back” he complains, and then kisses her with passion.

After they have drunk all the champagne, eaten the strawberries and made good use of the king sized bed, they lie down under the blanket, their bodies twisted together.

“I feel guilty we took away the boys' little love nest” Virginia says suddenly. Nick snorts.

“What? Those two could fuck like rabbits literally everywhere, trust me. They are probably in another room right now, not giving a single shit about us or anything else” he tells his wife. Virginia nuzzles his jaw.

“Maybe we should mirror them” she huffs seductively, lifting her body on top of him, “I think it's time we give Delilah a sibling...”

\---

“God, I'm going to explode if I don't fuck you right now!” Armie slams Timmy against the door and starts touching him frantically the moment they enter their new hotel room: they asked for a smaller one after they mutually agreed to leave the wedding suite to their best friends. Armie literally tears Timmy's clothes apart, not caring about how expensive they were; the boy tries to slow his husband down, because he wants them to enjoy the moment, but Armie is possessed by a horny demon right now, and he is unstoppable. When the jacket and the shirt are gone, Armie turns his attention to the trousers: he quickly opens the button and the zip, lowering the fabric to the boy's knees, repeating the task with the briefs; then he flips Timmy over with a fast movement, so now the boy's face and palms are flat against the wood of the door. Armie kneels behind him and literally assaults his ass, biting and squeezing the soft flesh, leaving red marks, licking and sucking eagerly at the hole, sticking his tongue inside and moving it back and forth mercilessly. Timmy tries to breath, tries to think rationally, but when Armie starts massaging his balls and stroking his cock with both his hands, he completely loses it.

“Armie... you're driving me crazy like this” he manages to say through loud moans, his body already trembling with the force of his impending orgasm. Armie then turns him back towards him, quickly opening his own trousers to free his rock hard cock: he lifts one of Timmy's legs and easily slips his shaft inside the boy, earning a moan and a deep shudder. Armie starts to thrust into his husband: the angle is good, but he feels he needs to move faster and more freely, so he lifts the boy's other leg too (so now Timmy's feet are not touching the floor at all), tucking his arms under Timmy's knees and pulling him up, trapping him between his own body and the door, hammering into him with strong, steady thrusts that leave the boy totally breathless.

“Oh my God... Armie...” he whimpers, while their skins slap together, producing obscene sounds. Armie grunts and pants, too focused on being finally allowed to touch the man he loves after 24 hours of forced distance. Timmy relishes into the sensations, clutching his arms around his husband's neck, surprised and a little scared by the feeling of how much Armie needs him, desires him, wants him. He hopes this will never change, even in ten, twenty, fifty years from now. Both their bodies are damp with sweat and shaking savagely, their orgasms quickly approaching. Armie's movements become fast, frantic, desperate, until he hears Timmy screaming his pleasure and senses his thick spurts of cum wetting his own chest and stomach: a few seconds later, Armie joins him, grunting and moaning louder, releasing his hot semen into the boy's body, his legs trembling while trying not to drop his husband on the floor.

 _His husband._ Armie still can't believe they made it. He slowly catches his breath and leans on Timmy (who is leaning on the door) for some moments, then he turns around, still holding the boy into his arms, and sweetly brings him to the bed, lowering both their panting bodies on the mattress, the fresh linen smelling of laundry. They hug each other, wrapped into the sheets, shamelessly happy.

“Are you alright?” Armie asks then, concerned. “I know I was a little... dashing, but I just couldn't resist a minute more. This last few hours have been a torture without being able to touch you” he kisses Timmy's forehead.

“I'm fine” the younger man murmurs, his words muffled with sleep. “You can be dashing as much as you wish. I won't complain” he says, giggling softly.

“I love you, forever” Armie whispers.

“I love you forever, too” Timmy replies.

_And in that moment, Armie feels blessed, wondering how he got so lucky to have such a miracle storming in his life one day and never leaving him since then. He feels blessed because Timmy is there, with him, in his arms._

_His Timmy._

_\--------_

**Author's Note:**

> You asked, I did it! Hope you liked it ;) and now I'm going to start writing the second most voted story of the poll (you can find the poll at the end of the last story, Tell me where it hurts), as you voted it :)


End file.
